


Walk Walk Fashion Baby

by cadybug2023



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/M, GUYS I’M SO SORRY, I am horrible at tags I’m so sorry, I cannot name works to save my life, I’ll update the tags as we go, M/M, Modern AU- COVID isn’t real, Owen is a drag king, all the song titles come from Lady Gaga songs but don't look too deep into it I suck at symbolism, idk what this is I promise I’m okay, mentions of homophobia maybe???, migraines??? Exist, no beta we die like men???, owen and the DMA are different people sort of, the A.S.S. sucks but we knew that, they're undercover and they’re engaged ooh, uhhhh they make out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadybug2023/pseuds/cadybug2023
Summary: For once in his life, Agent Curt Mega was nervous. He never got nervous.Special Agents Curt Mega and Owen Carvour had been assigned to go undercover together, which was all fine and good, except for one thing. They were going undercover as a couple.OR-An AU in which Owen and Curt go undercover to save RuPaul from being blackmailed ayo
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, RuPaul Charles/Georges LeBar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Don’t Be a Drag, Just be a King

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I’m so sorry I both feel the need to be extremely casual and extremely unprofessional on here
> 
> Also I suck at world building please forgive me and just go with it
> 
> aaaaand I switch from Curt and Owen's POVs pretty regularly, especially in upcoming chapters, so just watch out for the bigger paragraph breaks and know that that's what it means

For once in his life, Agent Curt Mega was nervous. He never got nervous.

Special Agents Curt Mega and Owen Carvour had been assigned to go undercover together, which was all fine and good, except for one thing. They were going undercover as a couple.

Curt was used to going undercover with other agents, so that wasn’t what was bothering him. No, what was bothering him was the fact that he had a crush on Owen. He hated to admit it, because it made him sound childish, but that was the sad, embarrassing truth. Obviously, Owen didn’t like him back, so that just made Curt dread the mission even more.

Despite all of this, here they were, Misters Logan Graham and Nicholas Paine. San Diego’s hottest new power couple. Their mission was to gain the trust of one RuPaul Charles, international drag queen extraordinaire. Both of their agencies had intel that he might be being blackmailed, and due to his fame, the agencies wanted to protect him. Curt, or Nick, was to pose as Logan’s supporting, ragingly homosexual fiancé, while Owen, or Logan, was to pose as a promising up-and-coming new drag king. Curt thought it was rather cheap to have Owen posing as a drag king just to gain RuPaul’s trust, but if both of their superiors agreed on it, there was nothing he could do.

Before they could start the mission, however, there were a few preparatory steps they had to take. Owen had to go to a few drag events, socialize, and make himself known. Curt’s job was much simpler: show up to a few photoshoots, so that way their agencies could decorate their new apartment.

So, here he was, dressed fairly casually, in a meadow, and he was nervous. Curt walked over to his director, Cynthia Houston, and tapped her on the shoulder. “Er, Cynthia? Where’s Owen?”

Cynthia turned to Curt and sighed. “ _Logan_ is getting ready. Once he gets here, you pretend to act all surprised, he pretends to propose, then we all move on with our lives. Deal?” Curt shrank away from her, and she just stepped forward to compensate.

Curt opened his mouth to respond, but a car drove up and honked at them. Both Americans jerked their heads up at the sound. Cynthia put her hand on Curt’s shoulder and pushed Curt towards the car. “Okay, you’re in character now. There’s your boyfriend, fresh out of his last modeling gig, or something, I don’t know how drag works. Go say hi, hug him or something, and let Owen take the lead from there. Just act natural, okay? You love him. Now go.” Curt stumbled forward and tugged one of his sleeves down. It shouldn’t be too hard to pretend he was in love with Owen; that was practically his reality already. But Curt was definitely not ready for just how good Owen looked when he stepped out of the car. He was wearing a bit of makeup, but it suited him. It looked natural enough, with Owen just wearing a light blush and a pale lipstick. Upon getting out of the car, he dropped his bags and ran towards Curt. Curt’s eyes went wide, and suddenly Owen was spinning him in a circle. “Oh, I missed you, Nick! The whole time all I could think about was how much I wanted you there beside me, but you were busy, I know.” Owen set Curt back on the ground, but as soon as he did, he kissed both of Curt’s cheeks. Curt felt dizzy, and he was sure it wasn’t from Owen spinning him. “Ah, hey Logan. I missed you too.”

Owen laughed and grabbed one of Curt’s hands. “Here, come walk with me.” He gently pulled Curt deeper into the meadow, a small dirt path leading them. As they walked, they made small conversation. It was pathetic, really. How was the weather, what did you eat, did our sports team win, small topics like that. The whole time Owen was brushing his thumb over the back of Curt’s hand, and the whole time Curt was blushing. Good, let people see that. This was him being a good actor, nay, a good _spy._ It meant nothing else to him.

Once they were out of earshot of their directors, Curt found he felt more relaxed around Owen. They still had a little while to walk until they reached where Owen was actually supposed to propose, so Curt decided now was a good time to break the ice between them. “So, Owe- Logan,” he corrected himself. “How have you been? I mean, it’s obviously been a while since we’ve seen each other, but I enjoyed working with you last time.”

Owen’s face seemed to brighten as his own act fell. “I’ve been good, Curt. No one’s around to hear the fake names, so why use them? Anyways, took a few weeks in Japan, then Panama, and now this. Pretty interesting mission, huh?”

Curt let out a short laugh and nodded in agreement with Owen. “Yeah, for sure. This whole ‘being engaged’ thing… it’s a little stressful, isn’t it?”

Owen paused for a second, thinking. “Well, here’s how I see it Curt: We’re decent enough friends, no? We’ve been on a few missions together, I mean, I know your favorite color is red. I also know that you’re nervous right now, judging by how moist your hand is, darling. Relax, okay? It’s just me. Personally, I couldn’t think of a better milestone tenth mission together. It’s practically liked a vacation! The only drawback is we’re engaged and acting, but I find I don’t always mind playing characters.” He smiled at the ground as they were walking and sighed. “Once we get settled into our new place together, we can go over like, ground rules for PDA in public. For now, Nick, we’re getting close to our destination, sweetheart. Does this place look familiar to you?”

Curt contemplated Owen’s words as he spoke. Of course Owen was telling him to relax; he wasn’t the one with a giant crush on his new fiancé. He looked up at the other, tilting his head to the side. Owen smiled slightly at him and laughed quietly.

“This is where we had our first kiss. You brought me here after one of your cases- you’re a lawyer, love, we just decided today.” Owen kept his hand in Curt’s as they walked, and Curt pretended not to notice the photographer not so subtly hiding in the bushes nearby. “Anyways, you called me and told me to meet you at the courthouse and you brought me here. So, there’s that.” Owen stopped suddenly and stepped in front of Curt so the two of them were facing each other. Curt knew what was coming, but Nick didn’t. Or did he? How well did Nick and Logan know each other’s moves? Would Nick be happy? Sad? Overwhelmed?

Despite all the thoughts swirling around in his head, Curt found enough sense to smile up at Owen. “Why are we here then, Logs?” Maybe he was imagining it, but Curt could swear Owen blushed a bit at the nickname. Curt tried not to overthink it, however. This meant nothing; they were just spies doing their job...

“We are here,” Owen said, letting go of one of Curt’s hands to reach into his pocket. “Because I have something to ask you.” Curt inhaled sharply, which he assumed was the appropriate reaction. If Nick didn’t know what was going on before, he definitely did now. He swallowed the access saliva building in his mouth, hoping that when he spoke it sounded clear enough that he didn’t seem as nervous as he really was. “Ask away, babe.”

Owen glanced down at his hand and got onto one of his knees. Curt used his free hand to cover his mouth, blinking rapidly to try to make his eyes water. Owen kissed Curt’s knuckles and smiled crookedly at him before opening the ring box. “Nicholas Paine, you are _wonderful_. You’re so wonderful, in fact, I completely forgot the entire speech I had planned.” Owen shook his head and laughed, rolling his eyes at himself. “But I know it had something along the lines of ‘will you marry me’ in there. So..?” Owen smiled hopefully at Curt.

Curt blinked for a few seconds, still processing everything that just happened. Here Owen was, the love of his life, proposing, and he felt nothing. He tried to think in Nick’s mind for a second, but there was nothing there either. “I-” He closed his eyes and sighed, nodding. “Yes. Of course. Er- I love you.”

Owen grinned and slid the ring onto his finger. After he finished that, he sprang up and threw his arms around Curt’s neck, kissing him deeply. Curt put his hands on the sides of Owen’s face and tried to push him away a bit. This was all just a little too much a little too fast. Owen seemed to get the gist, and he stopped kissing him and opted to rest his forehead against Curt’s instead. “I love you so much more, my love.”

Yeah, right. If that were true, they’d be engaged for real.

Owen closed the taxi cab door behind Curt and smiled over at the other. “Here we are, love, home sweet home.” Owen studied Curt’s expression as he gestured to their new house. It was quite large, and the architecture was very fashionable. Personally, he thought it was a bit flashy, but Logan and Nicholas probably thought it was perfect. Curt whistled lowly and took a step forward. “I wonder how important this mission is that our agencies bought _that_?”

Owen placed his hand in between Curt’s shoulder blades and laughed shortly. He gently pushed Curt forward, ushering him towards the front door. “We’ve got a cleaning service. They come every Tuesday around 3 o’clock, so just be out of the house around then. Other than that, there’s not much to note.” Owen pushed the door open and let his hand drop from Curt’s shoulders. Curt looked around the spacious room they had just stepped into, spinning around once before facing his original direction. “Wow, this is-”

“Big?” Owen crossed his arms over his chest and sat in one of his hips. “Or empty?”

Curt looked over at the taller man and smiled timidly. “Both. I’m already on edge here.” He sighed and walked over to one of the black leather couches in their living room. Curt noted how cold the material felt against his skin.

Owen followed Curt into the living room and sat in a matching leather chair. He didn’t like how uncomfortable Curt seemed to be. If Curt was uncomfortable in their home, how would they work effectively together “behind the scenes?”

“So,” Owen began, crossing his ankle over his knee. “We need to hash out exactly what this relationship is. Erm… where did we meet, Curt?”

Curt sighed and massaged his temples. “We met in Berlin, Owen. Nick and Logan met… hm… how creative do we want this to be?” Owen pulled his jacket tighter around him, shivering slightly. “God, this house is cold. I’d say it should be dramatic enough that it’s cute, but realistic enough that it’s believable.”

Curt nodded, tapping his thumb against his chin. “What about a club? The drag scene is infamous for being in clubs… right?”

Owen shook his head quickly. “No. You’re a _lawyer._ You wouldn’t just go to some random club and meet Logan. It should be a little more… classy.”

Curt sighed and closed his eyes. “A classy restaurant, then.”

“No, you don’t meet people at restaurants.”

“The mall?”

“Logan would never.”

“The park?”

“Hm, maybe…”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

Owen glared at Curt. “I’m not being difficult. We’re building our characters here. Logan wouldn’t just accept a strangers number from anywhere. He’d have to be in a good mood, so he’d have to be at a place he enjoyed, and he’d have to-“

Curt groaned loudly, effectively cutting Owen off. “Logan got in trouble for _something_ and Nick was the person suing him’s lawyer. Happy? It’s dramatic, and realistic.”

Owen quite literally bit his tongue, just in case he made some smart remark he’d regret later. “Sure. That works.” Curt visibly relaxed, and so did Owen.

Owen picked up a magazine from their coffee table and idly flipped through it. “Anything else we should think of?” He glanced up at Curt over the top of the page, and he tilted his head at the sight. Curt was laying back against the couch, his palms digging into his eyes. “Curt, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Curt snapped, a little too quickly. He was very clearly not fine, but Owen didn’t want to pry any further if Curt didn’t want to be honest with him. “Okay, love, do you want to take a break?”

Curt sat up and glared at Owen with all the malice he could muster. “I _want_ to be going on a normal mission, with action and danger. Not playing whatever fruity guy Nick Paine is. It’s boring, I’m uncomfortable, and I don’t particularly like you! So- just go somewhere else. We have a gala to prepare for, don’t we? Why don’t you go get ready, and we won’t talk until we’re there.”

Owen shrank away from Curt as he spoke. His words hurt, and he found himself once again biting his tongue. After a short nod, Owen was out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He crosses the house to his and Curt’s shared bedroom, taking deep breaths the whole way. Once he was in their room, he slammed the door. It hit the frame with a loud bang, and Owen laughed coldly. He hoped Curt had heard it. “Do you think I want to be here, Mega? Do you think I _like_ dressing up in all that makeup?” Owen walked into their bathroom and threw open one of the various drawers they had filled with makeup products. He pulled out a makeup sponge and some foundation and sat in front of the mirror. “Do you think I enjoy flaunting myself like that, Mega? Because it’s not fun.” He squirted some of the foundation onto the back of his hand and angrily dabbed the sponge into it. He blended the foundation into his skin, scowling the whole time. “Do you think I like the looks I get?” Various bottles and brushes clicked together in the drawers as Owen made quick work of his face, going for a more subtle look while still being dramatic. “Because I don’t. I don’t like the way the little kids stare at me like I’m crazy. I don’t like the men that look at me like I’m the gum they just stepped on.” Owen knew Curt couldn’t hear him, but talking to himself like this made him feel better. He pulled a nude lipstick out of the drawer and put it on. It was barely noticeable, which was good. “You think this is hard for you? Poor little American boy has to pretend to like guys for a few months. Well, surprise, Mega, guess who actually likes boys!?” Owen threw the brush he was holding down angrily, dusting their quartz countertop with a deep navy eye pigment. “I’m _sorry_ this is hard for you, Curt. I really am. But at least at the end of the day, this is all just pretend for you.” Owen looked up at the mirror. His face was scrunched up, and his nostrils were flaring. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to step into character. When he opened his eyes, he saw Logan in the mirror. He offered himself a dazzling smile, and he was satisfied with that the mirror gave him back. “There you are, Graham.”

He cleaned up the mess in the bathroom quickly, not bothering to clean off the countertop. He then went to his closet, opposite of the room from Curt’s, and pulled out a deep navy suit. It was a close match to his eyeshadow, so he figured it was a safe bet. After he got dressed, he walked back into the living room to find Curt still laying on the couch. “Go get ready. The limousine will be here soon.”

Curt sat up quickly, nearly falling off the couch as he did. Owen tucked his hands into his pockets and tried to hide the disappointment he was feeling. “Curt, what happened?”

Curt left Owen in the living room alone, not bothering to answer. Owen dug his nails into his palms and sighed. He glanced at his watch and bit his lip. Curt had five minutes to get ready. Owen followed him into their room. “We’ve got five minutes, love, do you want any help?”

“I can do it myself,” Curt snapped. He slammed the door in a similar fashion to Owen earlier, and locked it. Owen kicked the door after it was closed and groaned. “I’m trying to make a good first impression, you know. You could be of some assist-“

The door opened, and there was Curt, fully dressed and ready. Owen’s jaw dropped, and Curt just stepped around him. “Come on, Logan. The limousine will be here soon.”

Owen nodded dumbly and followed him, a thousand questions on his tongue and a million thoughts on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha


	2. Whether You're Broke, Or Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt attend a gala with a few renowned guests, but an unexpected complication causes them to have to leave early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapters I've written so far, which is impressive, I think? I'm working on fine tuning chapter four right now, and I just hit 11,000 words. SO, with sixteen chapters planned, buckle up folks we're in for a wild ride.
> 
> Update: Just finished writing chapter four. Current word count is 12,552. God help us.

Curt tried to sit as far away from Owen as possible in the limousine without seeming distant. That  didn't leave very much room, unfortunately. There was about an inch between them, but their knees would hit each other’s every now and then. Curt looked out the window and sighed. He had a headache, which he could feel developing into a migraine. He was  _ trying _ to take a nap, until Owen so rudely interrupted  him. Now , here he was, grumpy, in pain, and on the way to a party. 

Owen leaned over and whispered into his ear. “I would have asked earlier, if you hadn’t bitten my head off, but you’ve left me no choice but to ask now. Kissing, is it off limits? If not, how long? How intense?”

Curt leaned away from Owen and shook his head. “Just- no.” He didn’t need any added stress right now if he was going to make it through the night. 

Owen shook his head and sighed in annoyance. “Some fiancé you are.” Curt looked over at him and tried to glare, but it just came across as a sad, tired look. “I’m sorry, O- gan.”

Owen’s eyes met Curt’s for a second before he glanced down at the space between them. He then turned to face forward, an unsaid statement hanging in the air between them. 

The limousine pulled in front of a hotel, and the chauffeur stepped out. After a few seconds, the door was open, and Owen hopped out. He offered his hand to Curt, who smiled faintly and took it. Once Curt was out of the car, neither made the effort to drop the other’s hand. Owen led Curt inside, the music slowly growing louder. It was going to be a long night. 

A few drinks and far too many songs later, Owen had abandoned Curt to go socialize with whoever the hottest stars there were. Curt had eventually made his way over to a table, sitting with his back to most of the crowd. He drank a glass of water, trying desperately to fight the headache growing in his skull. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, and he immediately knew who it was. “Oh hey  Loga \- oh, I’m sorry.”

The person standing before him was  _ not  _ Owen Carvour. Instead, an even taller man was towering over him, his black and silver hair shining in the light of the venue. He offered Curt a sympathetic smile and sat beside him. “Don’t apologize. First time?”

Curt blinked for a second, unsure as to what he meant. “Um, what?” The man laughed and set his glass down on the table. “First time at an event like this.”

Curt nodded, laughing at himself. “Yeah, yeah. I’m here with my fiancé.” The man chuckled and raised his glass at Curt. “As am I, with my husband. Georges LeBar.” He offered his hand to Curt, and Curt shook it. “Nicholas Paine.”

A flash of recognition crossed Georges’ face. “Ah, so you’re the mystery fiancé. RuPaul and I have been looking for you.” Curt nearly choked on his water after Georges said that. “As in-“

“Yes, as in  _ that  _ RuPaul. My husband. Your Logan, he’s very charming. But he won’t tell us a single thing about you! He keeps telling us we have to meet you, but he couldn’t find you.” Georges ran his finger along the rim of his glass as he spoke, his eyes smiling kindly at Curt. “We’d really appreciate it if you’d come talk to us.”

Curt nodded quickly, moving to stand. Given with how tense things were, Curt assumed Owen  would leave every detail about his fake fiancé out of his socializing. “Yeah, of course! Sorry for being so… hidden.” He pushed his chair in, hoping Georges would lead the way. 

Georges laughed and pushed his own chair in as well. “It is not a problem, Nicholas. Come- our lovers are this way.”

Georges led Curt through the ever-moving crowd, expertly weaving his way through the different  hordes of people. Curt did his best to keep up, stepping through the small spaces Georges left behind him. After making his way to the other side of the room, Georges finally turned around to face Curt. “Well, they’ve disappeared.” This statement didn’t seem to bother Georges, but it irked Curt. “What do you mean they disappeared?” 

Curt glanced around the room, sighing. Georges was right. There was no sign of Owen or RuPaul anywhere. Georges just shrugged lightly and grabbed a glass of champagne of a passing waiter. “I mean they’re not here. I’m sure they’ll be back soon, though, so don’t worry. In the meantime, mind being my conversation partner?” 

Swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, Curt nodded. “What do people talk about at these kinds of things?” Curt was worried he was embarrassing Owen’s character by being so naïve, but Nick was a lawyer. He probably wouldn’t know how to act either. 

Georges downed the entire champagne flute in one go, setting the glass down on a different  waiter’s tray . “Depends on who you talk to. If you talk to me, well, anything really. I’ve learned that if you don’t want people to approach you, just make conversation with someone who looks important.” Georges smirked mischievously at Curt. “Then they’re too intimidated to approach you.”

Curt studied the faces of people around them. They would see Georges, and their faces would light up in recognition, but then they’d see Curt, and they’d shift  their attention elsewhere. “Which of us is being the intimidating one, then?”

Georges looked around at the crowd in a similar fashion to Curt. “I’d say both of us. You have an aura of power around you. No wonder you’re such a good lawyer.” Georges’ expression truly read of admir ation, but Curt didn’t pay attention to him long enough. Their lovers had just reentered the room. 

There Owen was, the infamous drag queen RuPaul on his arm. He was dressed in a shade quite similar to Owen’s blue, and the two were laughing at a private joke they shared. The two men opposite the drag stars were both awestruck at the sight. 

“Who’s this cute little fellow, Georges?” RuPaul let go of Owen’s arm to rush over to his husband. He then kissed both of Curt’s cheeks before  attaching himself to Georges’ arm. Owen approached Curt and Georges a little more slowly before he snaked his arm around Curt’s waist. “This is my  fiancé , Nick. Nick, this is RuPaul, and her husband Georges.”

“We have already become  acquainted , Logan.” Georges smiled at the shorter males all around him, but his smile lingered on Curt longer than the other two. Curt leaned into Owen’s arm slightly, feeling all of the sudden way too overwhelmed.  Owen looked down at Curt as he did that, and he kissed the top of his head. Even though Curt had said no to this earlier, he found that in the moment he didn’t mind . In fact, he found the gesture comforting. 

“You’ve already met my Nick? How wonderful! I’m sure you were as charmed by his personality as I am, isn’t that right, love?” Owen beamed down proudly at Curt,  rubbing his hand up and down Curt’s side. Curt tried really hard to think of something, anything, to say, but he couldn’t. Instead, he just nodded along with whatever Owen just said, still trying to process what ex actly Owen had meant.

RuPaul gushed at the two, resting his head on Georges’ shoulder. “You two are just  _ adorable. _ Why don’t you tell us about how you two met?” 

Owen’s face lit up, and he laughed softly. “It’s quite cute, really. One day, Nick and I-”

“Logan, I have a migraine.” Curt interrupted the other’s story, and all six eyes were on him all the sudden. “I’m sorry, I just- I don’t feel well. At all. ”

Both Owen and RuPaul’s expression’s softened. “Oh, you two go right ahead home, honey. And Logan, don’t forget I’m expecting you Tuesday. If you forget, I’m blacklisting you in the drag world.” 

Owen’s full attention had turned to Curt. He placed his wrist against Curt’s forehead and sighed. “You’re warm, darling. Let’s get you home.” At the mention of his alias, Owen’s attention snapped back to RuP aul. “Oh, of course. I wouldn’t dream of missing it. But now, if you’ll excuse us, I have a fiancé to take care of.”

Everything was a blur after that. Curt remember ed Owen getting him back into the limousine, and he remembered Owen holding him the whole time . He remembered Owen carrying him into their house, and he remembered Owen tucking him into bed. He remembered he didn’t fall asleep immediately, but he didn’t know what he did. Then , he was asleep, and that was that.

Owen couldn’t tell if he was mad at Curt or not. The evening had been going well for him, and he had been socializing with all the right people and then boom. Curt got a migraine.  Of course, Logan wouldn’t mind, but he wasn’t Logan. He was Owen, and he had a mission to do.

In the limousine on the way back to their house, Curt laid against his chest the entire way. Owen didn’t mind this, so he kept his arm around the other.  Curt’s head really did seem to be in a lot of pain, so Owen massaged his temples in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Somehow, Curt’s hand ended up squee zing Owen’s thigh, and Owen was glad Curt seemed too far out of it to notice his blush. 

Once the limousine was in front of their house, Owen pressed his lips to Curt’s ear. “Do you think you can walk, love?” Curt didn’t answer, so Owen sighed and carried him out of the car. After  managing to open the door with his hip, he brought Curt into  their bedroom and set him down on the bed. “Curt, can you undress for me? I’m going to go get you some water, and some medicine. Do you think you can take your suit off and get ready for bed ?” There was a beat of silence, and then Curt sat up. Satisfied, Owen went into the kitchen.

When he came back, Curt was laying on top of their sheets in a t-shirt and some boxers. Owen set  the glass down on the nightstand and gingerly touched Curt’s shoulder. “Curt, love, I’m back. T ake these.” He pressed the pills into Curt’s hand and stepped back. Curt sat up and grabbed the water. Owen stepped into their bathroom after that, getting ready t o prepare himself for bed. 

Owen washed his face off quickly but thoroughly, wiping away every trace of Logan Graham. He brushed out his hair, thankful that he had decided not to put gel in it for the night. He then took his  suit off and put on a pair of pajama pants, opting to sleep shirtless. Seeing the suit on the hanger reminded him to clean up the eyeshadow he left on the counter before, and he grabbed a square of toilet paper. Owen went to wipe it up, but  he was met with something unexpected. It was still there, but there was a thumb print in it. Owen raised his eyebrows and wiped it up, not questionin g too deeply. Maybe Curt just got curious. 

Owen hung his suit back up in the closet and turned the lights off in their bedroom, shivering slightly. There was so much empty space in their house that  the entire place was freezing everywhere.  He looked  at Curt, who was wide awake. Owen frowned and sat beside him. “Something keeping you up, love?”

“Why..?” Curt seemed nervous.  Owen placed his hand on Curt’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Why what?”

Curt swallowed  and seemed to relax under Owen’s touch. “Why are you helping me? ” A pause, then, “Why do you care?”

Owen’s expression softened. “Darling, like it or not,  to the public we’re engaged. That means that behind doors, I can’t just let you whither away.  Plus, we’re friends. I’m sure you’d probably do the same for me.” Owen wasn’t entirely sure Curt would remember this conversation in the morning, so  he was letting himself pretend that, maybe, just for a moment… Logan and Nick’s feelings were their own.  He reached up and stroked his knuckle  down Curt’s cheek. Curt smiled at him, and Owen returned it as brightly as he could. 

“Hey Owen?” Curt looked down  and took Owen’s free hand in his own. Owen’s heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, Curt?”

Curt took a deep breath as well. “Hold me?” He seemed reluctant to ask, and he didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the answer. 

Owen  pulled the sheets out from under them. “Come on, love. I’ll hold you as long as you need.” He laid back against the pillows and held his arms open for Curt.  He expected Curt to lay beside him, and for him to just drape his arms over Curt, but Curt surprised him.  He laid on top of Owen instead, laying his head in the space between Owen’s shoulder and his neck.  Owen hesitated before wrapping his arms around Curt, not minding how his air intake was now restricted. 

“Goodnight, love.” Owen looked down at Curt’s who’s eyes were already closed.  Curt adjusted himself  in Owen’s arms and sighed. Owen smiled at him and closed his own eyes too,  knowing that he  wasn’t going to sleep well, but also knowing that he didn’t mind at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process:  
> Step One: open word  
> Step Two: *pterodactyl noises*  
> Step Three: ?  
> Step Four: ??  
> Step Five: profit


	3. We Were All Born Superstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen visits RuPaul, just like he was asked to, but chaos ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches between Owen and Curt's POVs pretty regularly, so I'm going to take this time to remind you ahaha... Just look out for the longer paragraph breaks! That's where I switch their POVs. Also- Owen uses she/her pronouns for RuPaul because he's used to thinking of her as a queen, and Curt uses he/him for RuPaul because he's used to thinking of him just as a person. Both would technically be correct, because our dear RuPaul has said, "You can call me he. You can call me she. You can call me Regis and Kathie Lee; I don't care! Just as long as you call me." 
> 
> Also I imagine the receptionist as a Brosenthal character which literally has no effect on the story but ~it's trivia~

The next few days passed uneventfully. The two agents lived in a comfortable silence around each other. By the time Curt had woken up  after the gala, Owen was already out of bed and making breakfast. He offered Curt some, but Curt declined. 

Owen never mentioned what else happened that night, either.  Curt figured that he remembered everything pretty clearly, or that Owen was just as out of it as he was. 

Saturday turned to Sunday, Sunday to Monday, then to Tuesday.  Curt knew Owen had some mystery errand to run with RuPaul, and he didn’t offer any details, so Curt didn’t ask for any. He did remember vaguely Owen mentioning something about needing to get out of the house on Tuesday, so Curt took inventory of their fridge and decided to go to the grocery store. 

He was almost done shopping when a man approached him. He seemed lost, but upon seeing Curt, his face lit up. “Oh, you’re- you’re Nick!”  His accent was similar to Owen’s, but it wasn’t quite the same. Were there different dialects of European accents? Curt didn’t know.

Curt frowned and crossed his arms across his body. “How do you know my name?” The man pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up a web browser. A few seconds later, and the latest cover of the latest tabloid  was on the man’s phone. On the cover was RuPaul, Georges, Nick, and Logan. The title was something cheesy, but Curt wasn’t reading it. He was too busy studying the picture.  In it, RuPaul had his arm around Georges’ shoulder, and he was smiling. Owen’s arm was around Curt’s waist, and Curt was smiling up at Owen.  The four of them looked very happy to be in each other’s company, and both couples looked madly in love. 

Curt gave the picture one last glance before looking at the man. “Yep. That’s me. And my fiancé, and RuPaul, and his husband.”  The man across from him was staring at the picture now, a wistful smile on his face. “ Can I have your autograph?” 

Curt blinked. “Er- sure.” The man pulled up the notes app on his phone and selected a color. “Here, just sign it with your finger.” Curt took the man’s phone and signed it, hesitating before hastily scrawling his fake name on the screen. It was messy, and it looked unnatural, but the man didn’t seem to mind.  He thanked Curt and walked away, leaving Curt with his groceries alone. 

After paying for the groceries and using his own signature with his card, which was way more natural, Curt drove home.  He unloaded the groceries uneventfully, noticing everything seemed neater than he had left it.  Since Curt wasn’t sure when Owen would be home, he decided to watch the TV.  He flipped idly through the channels before he settled on the Food Network. A few episodes from  Ree Drummond later, Curt’s phone was ringing.  “Hello?”

Owen started his day early, making sure he woke up way before Curt  would even think about it. He moved about their house quietly, not wanting to wake the other. The sun had just risen when Owen was leaving the house, not bothering to leave a note. If Curt was genuinely worried, he’d call him. 

Owen caught a bus over to the richer part of San Diego,  nursing a cup of coffee as he rode. RuPaul wanted to try some new drag looks on someone, and according to her, Owen had the “perfect face, body, personality, and sex appeal.” 

He got off the bus a few blocks away from where RuPaul’s house was, and he walked the rest of the way. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, someone opened the door.  It was Georges. 

“Ah, hello Logan! Good morning!” He was only wearing a bathrobe and slippers, which was appropriate given  the time of day. Owen offered him a smile and waved. 

“Good morning, Georges. RuPaul wanted to-“

“Yes, he’s expecting you. Go  straight ahead, turn left, and it’s the first door on your right.” Georges stepped out of the doorway to let Owen in. 

After following the directions Georges gave him, Owen was in this large room with three of the walls being made of glass. RuPaul was in there as well, dressed only in a t-shirt and a pair of pants. “Ah, good morning, Mr. Graham.”  She  stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Owen. “Let’s get to work.”

Owen nodded and  smiled at RuPaul, hoping he wasn’t embarrassing himself by showing up so underdressed, even if the other was wearing the same things. 

“Now Logan,” RuPaul said,  going over to a rack of clothes. “I was hoping I could make you into more of… a queen. Just for the day, of course, but I’d be interested to see what you look like.”  She pulled a miniskirt off of the rack and gave it to Owen. “But only if you’re comfortable.” 

Owen took the skirt and bit the inside of his lip. On one hand, Logan might enjoy the experience, but on the other… would he? He didn’t matter right now, so he tried to push those thoughts away. Logan was here, and RuPaul asked Logan and question. “Of course. I’ve always wanted to try being a queen,  but I’ve never had the resources. Who’s a better teacher besides the infamous RuPaul herself?”

RuPaul put her hand against her chest and laughed. “Logan, I am  _ flattered _ . ”  She pushed Owen backwards until he fell into a chair. “Let’s begin!”

Owen tried to block the rather unpleasant experience he just had from his head. Being a queen was  _ so _ much harder than being a king.  There was a lot of tucking here, and padding there, and Owen was, needless to say, uncomfortable.  RuPaul kept putting him in different dresses and skirts and other articles of clothing he'd never wear in his free time, and every time he got the clothes on RuPaul would cover her mouth and gasp excitedly. 

“Gah, Logan, you’re so  _ cute _ !” RuPaul was gushing over the outfit Owen was currently wearing. He had been put in the first pair of pants all day, but they were still very feminine.  He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his hips with tons of rips everywhere, a tall pair of stilettos, and he was wearing a crop top that complimented his shoulders.  Despite looking in the mirror and seeing himself he felt... different. He looked different. If he popped his hip out just right, his waistline looked almost like an hourglass. If he puffe d his chest out, he almost looked like he could have been born a natural woman. The look wasn’t unpleasant, but he found he still preferred to be a king over a queen. 

Owen glanced over the shoulder of his reflection in the mirror to see a shadow moving around outside. He turned around and  studied the window, letting his instinc ts take over for a second. He strained his ears to listen, and he swore he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. “Get down!”

Just as Owen pulled both himself and RuPaul to the floor, a bullet was fired  through the window, shattering the glass. Owen  shielded RuPaul with his  body and covered his own head. RuPaul, despite the scary situation, seemed very calm. Almost like this was routine...

Owen looked up just in time to see the shadow from outside standing over them. He stood to fight, but quickly dropped the act. Logan wouldn’t know how to take this guy down. He’d have to pretend to be useless, unless a death threat was posed.  Until either of their lives were in danger, Logan was protecting RuPaul, not Owen.

“This is the third time this week, RuPaul, surely you’ve learned your lesson by now.” The shadow had raised its arms in a fighting stance. Owen did the same, making sure his footing was off.  Owen knew this was dangerous, but he couldn’t afford to give himself away. He could fight without the proper stance, right?

Wrong. One punch was thrown at Owen’s jaw by the shadow, and  Owen’s ankle was rolling over the heels he was wearing. There was a deafening crack, and Owen was crying out in pain on the floor. Satisfied, the shadow  leapt back out the window and  disappeared without a t race.

RuPaul crouched  down beside Owen on the floor. “Oh, Logan, are you okay?” Owen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question. “No, I am most definitely not okay.”  RuPaul nodded and stood back up. “I’ll take you to the  hospital. Just relax, I’ll be right back. Call Nick, maybe, see if he can meet us there.”

“Hey, love.” Curt was surprised to hear Owen on the other end of the line. He just assumed Owen was busy with RuPaul, so hearing his voice was both refreshing and confusing. “Oh , hey Logan. Are you headed home?” As Curt waited for a response, he heard a sigh on the other line and a sharp inhale.

“Sort of. Can you meet us at the hospital?” Curt stood up immediately, already moving to get his shoes. “The hospital? What happened?” Curt balanced the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he pulled his shoes on and grabbed the keys to the car that was supposedly his.

“Nothing major, love. Just- meet us there. I’m okay. RuPaul is okay. But I’m going to need a ride home.” There was a moment of hesitation until Owen added “I love you” and hung up. 

Curt’s drive to the hospital was silent. What could have possibly happened that Owen couldn’t tell him until he was there? He parked in the visitors parking and walked into the lobby, finding a receptio nist. 

The receptionist, a younger male, smiled up at him. “Hi. What can I do for you today, sir?” Curt gave the other male a tight-lipped smile. “I’m looking for my fiancé? Logan Graham? Has he checked in anywhere?”

The receptionist clicked at the computer for a few seconds before responding. “Room 143, the x-ray area. Once you’re out of the elevator, turn left. The signs are confusing, and they say turn right, but just trust me.” Curt nodded and backed away slowly. “Er- thanks.”

I n the elevator, Curt nervously fidgeted with the ring on his finger. He had managed to forget about its presence up until now, but  in the moment its weight was very noticeable. What if Owen had been shot, and he couldn’t tell Curt because he was a hostage? Was Georges okay? His thoughts were interrupted  by the ding of the elevator reaching his floor. The doors slid open, and Curt was power walking to room 143. 

Once he found it, he threw the door open to find a lobby. There were a few unfamiliar faces near him, but his gaze was focused on the far side of the room. Owen was in between RuPaul and Georges, with each of the men holding one of his hands. His face was scrunched up in p ain, and Curt could see why. His left foot was turning purple, and it was swollen. Georges saw Curt and stood up, and Curt rushed over and replaced him on the couch. “Oh, baby, what happened ?” 

Owen’s eyes fluttered open and he flashed Curt a million-dollar smile. “Hey, love.” He let go of RuPaul’s hand to hold both of Curt’s. Curt smiled sympathetically at him and  leaned forward to rest his forehead against Owen’s. “Logs, what did you do?

Owen sighed and moved to lay his head against Curt’s shoulder. “I broke my ankle. Turns out heels aren’t my thing.” He laughed, and the two other men arou nd them shortly joined in. RuPaul shared a glance with Georges, their expressions unreadable to Curt. He decided to just shrug it off and turn his attention back to Owen. 

Curt looked down at Owen’s ankle again, cringing slightly. Every second that passed it just seemed to get worse.  He decided to focus on Owen’s knee instead, since it was fairly close in his line of sight. For the first time, he actually looked at what Owen was wearing. He noticed the little rips in the jeans that hugged his hip s just right. He noticed the way the crop top sat elegantly on his shoulders. And  _ dear God  _ he noticed that Owen’s stomach was very toned.  Well, they were in public, so Curt could pretend like they were dating. Therefore, Curt reached over and placed one of his hands around Owen’s shoulders and the other r ight against his abs. Curt felt Owen tense up under his hand, but he relaxed seconds later. Curt pressed his lips right behind Owen’s ear, earning a soft sigh from the other. “ Owen,” Curt whispered, keeping his lips against Owen’s skin. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Owen laughed and pressed his own lips to Curt’s ear. Curt tensed up, because he was ticklish. Owen wouldn’t have any way of knowing that, but Logan probably would know that about his  fiancé . “ RuPaul wanted to turn me into a queen for the day. This was the most masculine thing I’ve put on since this morning. Do you like the jeans,  Curt?” He pressed a few more kisses to the side of Curt’s head before pulling away, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Curt rolled his eyes playfully and leaned his head a gainst the wall. “They’re lovely. They really show off your hips, Logan. Where’d those come from?”

Owen gasped and smacked Curt against the chest. “Nicholas Paine, you take that back!” Curt laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, Logs. I can’t take back the truth.” He offered Owen a sad smile which made the other slither out of his grasp. “Don’t touch me, you lying bastard.”

Their playful bickering went on for a few minutes, earning various glances ranging from admiration to annoyance from around the room.  Finally, Owen’s false alias was called, and Curt took Owen into the x-ray room, leaving RuPaul and Georges completely forgotten in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Joe Moses Snape voice* Now can anyone tell me what FORESHADOWING is
> 
> did you catch the symbolism in the room number


	4. No Matter Gay, Straight, or Bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this v fast if there’s any errors pls call me out in the comments

Eight weeks. Owen had to wait eight weeks to even think about using his ankle again. Then, they would reevaluate it, and see if they could actually try to let him regain mobility. Apparently, the break was worse than he thought. The doctor seemed to know that the break came from violence, and told him to refrain from moving at all. “You’ve got a fiancé,” she said. “Let him take care of you.”

  
So, now, both Curt and Owen were effectively out of the field for eight weeks.

  
Owen called RuPaul and told her, and she just brushed him off. She told him to take it easy, and call every so often. “I like you, Logan,” RuPaul whispered once over the phone. “I think you’ve got potential. But don’t tell anyone I said that, because I can’t pretend to have favorites.” Owen just sighed and hung up the phone after that.

  
Week one was hard. Curt was both too helpful and not helpful enough. Yes, he could eat his breakfast by himself. No, he couldn’t shower on his own, but dear God please don’t help. Yes, he was comfortable. No, please don’t go...

  
Curt had taken to sleeping on the couch since the accident. He figured Owen needed more space than he actually did to get comfortable. Owen found that he missed Curt’s presence in their bedroom that was far too cold and far too empty. He tried bringing up the fact that they had cuddled before, but Curt didn’t seem to recall that.

  
The second week was a little better. Curt stayed around Owen as often as he could, making sure that anything he needed, he got. There were still a few awkward silences between the two every now and then, but Owen found they were getting shorter and shorter.

  
The third week was a challenge. Owen snapped at Curt one day for reminding him to call RuPaul, and Curt distanced himself from Owen once again. He stayed in the living room, and left Owen in their bedroom. Owen watched all the reruns of The Office that he could during that week, fantasizing about finding the Pam to his Jim.

  
Week four came, and Owen was having a rough time. It had been a month since he’d left the house. A month since he’d done anything for himself. A month since he even left the bedroom. He pretended not to notice the sympathetic glances Curt was giving him, and busied himself texting RuPaul. He found that he had a hard time calling her, since he didn’t want her sympathy. It was much easier to ignore it over text, when he could just delete it from his phone and change the subject.

  
Owen knew he should talk to Curt, but he couldn’t bring himself to initiate the conversation. That was, until one day, when Curt came into their bedroom with his eyes squeezed shut and his arm covered in a towel.  
“Is everything okay, love?” Owen sat up and scooted back so he was propped up against the headboard of their bed. Curt stumbled forward and thrust his hand at Owen. Owen took it and inspected it.

  
The back of Curt’s hand was fine. Owen flipped it over gently and sighed. There was a cut that went from the tip of his index finger to the bottom of his palm. It was bleeding steadily, and Curt was obviously distressed. “I need help, Owe. I can’t stand the sight of my own blood…”

  
Owen nodded and dabbed the towel over Curt’s hand. The nickname caught him off guard, but he found he appreciated it. It made him feel like, just maybe, Curt cared about him just a fraction of the way he cared for him. “Let’s go to the bathroom, Curt. Cover your hand up and meet me in there.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the crutches beside the bed that he had neglected to use. He’d never had the energy, but now he had to. Curt needed him.  
Owen hobbled into the bathroom, and he leaned against the counter. He opened a few drawers until he found a first aid kit. Curt’s breathing was unsteady, and he was going pale. “Come on, Curt. You’re fine. You’re going to be okay.”

  
Curt nodded slowly and held his hand out to Owen again. Owen made quick work of cleaning the cut and bandaging it up, not wanting Curt to be in pain any longer. When he was done, he kept Curt’s hand in his and massaged his palm with the tips of his fingers. “All better.”

  
Curt sighed in relief and opened his eyes. He looked down to see Owen massaging his hand, and he looked up at the other. “You should get back into bed.”

  
Owen sighed and let go of Curt’s hand. “I really don’t want to, Curt. I want to walk around. At least in our house, please?”  
The color was slowly returning to Curt’s cheeks as they sat in the bathroom. He looked lost in thought for a second, as if he was contemplating Owen’s request. “The doctor said you should move as little as possible…”  
Owen groaned. “Curtis Lawrence Mega, it has been a month.” Curt shrank into himself as Owen used his full name, which was his intention. “I am going crazy. I cannot sit in that bedroom anymore. Please, Curt, just let me have this.”

  
Curt bit his lip before nodding slowly. “Okay… okay. Okay. Yeah. Let me just go clean some things up, first, and then I’ll come get you. Alright?”

  
Owen grinned and smiled at him, leaning back against the counter. Surprisingly, he felt more optimistic about his situation than he had in a long time. He hummed quietly to himself as he waited for Curt to return, wondering what was so messy that it was taking this long to clean.  
Owen wasn’t sure exactly how long it had been since Curt left until he returned, but his best guess was around ten minutes. Curt walked back into the bathroom looking noticeably more disheveled than he had before he left. Owen reached out to wipe some of the sweat pooling on his brow away, frowning as he did. “Curt, what the hell did you end up doing that made you all sweaty?”

  
Curt sighed and offered Owen a sheepish smile. “Just- come see.” And with that, the two were off. Owen reached the top of their staircase and grimaced, wondering just exactly how he planned to get down. Curt, seeming to have read his mind, immediately sprang into action. Curt wormed the crutches out from under Owen’s arms and took them down the stairs. Then, he sprinted back up the stairs and draped Owen’s arm around his shoulders. “I’m going to carry you down now- if that’s okay?”

  
Owen nodded and tightened his grip on Curt’s shoulders, preparing for liftoff. Curt put one of his hands on Owen’s back, and he used the other to scoop Owen up from behind his knees. Owen’s grip tightened on Curt’s shoulder even more, and he let out a pathetic whimper. Curt seemed to tense up, and Owen sighed. “Sorry, love, I’m not used to people touching me. It’s a- erm... habit.” It was a pathetic answer, and it wasn’t the truth, but Curt seemed to accept it.

  
After the source of Owen’s discomfort was revealed, Curt relaxed and carried him down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, Owen prepared for Curt to let him go, but it didn’t happen. Curt carried him further into the house, past their kitchen, and into their living room.

  
He set Owen down on the couch, and Owen gasped. Looking around, he saw that Curt had moved most of their furniture around. Their two couches were now facing each other, a few feet apart, with Owen sitting on one of them. The chairs were pushed against the wall. In between all the new empty space, Curt had draped a few blankets over the furniture to make a makeshift fort. Owen couldn’t see into the fort yet, but he was smiling anyways. “Wow, Curt… this is nice. You really did this for me?”

  
Curt nodded and crossed his hands behind his back. “Is this better than being in the bedroom?”

  
Owen slid off the couch onto the floor. As he did, Curt reached out instinctively to help him before letting him do it on his own. Owen scooted under the fort and settled himself onto one of the cushions Curt had put in there. He had also left a Nintendo Switch in the fort, with Mario Kart already queued up. Owen smirked mischievously and picked up the blue joy-con, his favorite. “Mario Kart, hm? Prepare to be defeated, Curt.”

  
Curt shrugged and slid into his fort beside Owen. “If it’ll make you feel better, Owen.”

  
Owen glared at Curt for a second before crossing his arms. “I want my victory to be genuine, thank you very much.”

  
Curt cracked a smile and picked up the red joy-con. Curt selected Mario, and Owen selected Link from Breath of the Wild.

  
“Why specifically that Link, Owe?” Curt was selecting his car. He was studying every car carefully, analyzing their statistics. Once he was satisfied with his car, he selected all its components and hit ready.

  
Owen was a little simpler than Curt. “I think Breath of the Wild Link is hot, Curt. Just look at him. Pinnacle of beauty.” Owen had used the same car combo since day one; the biddybuggy, cyberslick wheels, and the paraglider.

  
Curt looked at Owen’s stats and clicked his tongue. “Your car isn’t very fast. How do you expect to win over this?”

  
Owen checked his own stats and shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m good with this car. She treats me well. Plus, I know exactly how to take all the curves on all the courses. When to drift, when to fly, when to boost… all of that. Your sporadic car choosing will be your downfall, love, no matter your speed.”

  
Curt shook his head and went to the course selection screen. “No, no I don’t think it will. Tell me again when you’re eating my dust, Carvour.”

  
“You’re on, Mega.”

  
Curt chose the triforce cup, just for Owen. Owen smirked at Curt. “Trying to help me out, love?” he asked with a wink.

  
Curt looked away and rolled his eyes. “You wish. You’re going to need all the help you can get.”

  
The races were close, Owen would give Curt that. But, in the end, he was right. Curt wasn’t used to this car, and sometimes his drifting would set him farther back than he could recover on speed alone. Owen always started a bit slower, but his experience with the biddybuggy pulled him ahead to first every round.

  
Week five passed very similar to that evening. Owen was now living in Curt’s fort, playing the switch all day. He’d taken to replaying Breath of the Wild when Curt wasn’t with him. Sometimes, Curt would pop in and watch him for a bit, and they would enjoy each other’s silence. Owen found having Curt with him made him feel better, even if it was only for a few seconds.

  
Curt had started sleeping in their bed again, but Owen didn’t mind. He’d have preferred Curt sleeping in the fort with him, but he didn’t know how to ask him.

  
Week six came. Owen was strangely optimistic, but he wasn’t sure why. All he knew was that something was coming, and that he couldn’t wait.

  
Curt came home one day and took the switch from the fort. Owen assumed it probably needed to charge, so he didn’t think too much of it. After a few minutes, Curt slid into the fort with Owen, the switch missing. “Hey, Owe.”

  
Owen smiled at Curt and scooted over to allow him more room. “Hey, love. What all have you done today?”

  
Curt pulled the corner of the blanket Owen was using over himself and scooted closer to the other. “Aren’t you cold under here? Anyways, I went to the agency’s office in Los Angeles. We’re doing good, and they aren’t too pissed you’re out of commission for now. Cynthia is mad at me because I wasn’t there, but what’s in the past has passed.” Curt picked at the fabric of the blanket as he spoke, peeling the little pills off.

  
Owen sighed happily and leaned back against the couch behind him. “Well, that’s good. And I’m not cold as long as you’re around, love.” Owen’s use of the pet name seemed to go unnoticed on Curt. Sure, he was British, and he used pet names for everyone, but ‘love’ was special. He’d only ever used it for a few people in his life. His first girlfriend, the bloke he’d lost his virginity to, and now Curt.

  
Curt offered Owen a closed mouth smile and hummed for a moment. “Owen, do you like cats?”

  
Owen shrugged. “I’ve never had one, but I think they’re cute.” He thought for a second before glancing over at Curt. “…Why?”

  
Curt smirked at Owen and reached into his pocket. A moment later, the smallest kitten Owen had ever seen was pulled out. “I found her on the way home. She was so small, Owen… and I figured you’re lonely. So, surprise!” Curt set the cat down on the blanket, and she immediately ran to Owen.  
Owen held her in the palm of his hand and stroked the top of her head with his finger. “Does she have a name?”

  
Curt shook his head. “Nope, she’s yours to name.” He reached over and petted the cat too. She meowed, and Owen gushed.

  
“Oh, Curt, I love her already. Wait- who gets her when the mission is over?”

  
Curt’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t think about that…”

  
Owen laughed quietly and put the cat in Curt’s lap. “Then don’t. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

  
Curt smiled and leaned against Owen’s shoulder as the cat twirled around in his lap. “What are you going to name her?”

  
Without hesitating, Owen answered. “Katherine. We can call her Kate for short, and Katherine when she’s in trouble.”

  
Curt laughed breathily and raised his eyebrows. “Katherine?”

  
Owen nodded proudly. “Yes. Katherine Elizabeth Carvour-Mega.”

  
Curt looked down at Kate and blushed slightly. “Carvour-Mega? Sounds nice on her.”

  
“It does. Maybe we should share custody of more things.” Owen really hoped Curt caught that, yes, this was him flirting. But Curt just looked away and laughed before putting the cat in Owen’s lap. “I’ll be right back. I got you something else, too.”

  
His curiosity piqued; Owen moved Kate up to balance on his shoulder. She meowed happily and laid down. Owen smiled and made sure not to move too much.

  
Curt was back moments later, the switch in his hands. He handed it to Owen and sat across from him expectantly. Owen turned it on and looked at what was on the screen. It was confirmation of the purchase of Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity. Owen grinned at Curt. “Oh, Curt, you shouldn’t have!”

  
Curt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know how much you love that other Zelda game and this one has that hot Link you always talk about, and this one just came out so… happy birthday or something.”

  
Owen giggled, yes, giggled, at Curt. “My birthday isn’t for a while but thank you. It’s multiplayer, you know.”

  
Week seven passed with Owen and Curt beating their new game together, Kate nestled snugly between them.

  
Then, quicker than either of them could realize, week eight was upon them. Owen found he was dreading this little vacation from their mission ending, because it meant he and Curt had to put up a front around each other. But, at the same time, it meant that he could kiss him again without it having to mean something.

  
Then week eight came to an end. Week eight was bittersweet for Owen. It meant that he could go back to his life again, but it also meant that he and Curt had to go back to pretending to be in love. Owen didn’t want things between the two of them to just be pretend, but with all their acting it made it seem like maybe the feelings he had for Curt weren't entirely real.

  
“Owen? You’ve got your appointment today, erm... Are you ready?” Curt crouched down beside the fort and peered in to see Owen with Kate balanced on his shoulder, her favorite spot.

  
“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, love.” Owen took Kate and gingerly set her down, much to her dismay. She whimpered and curled up on the blanket Owen had just discarded, immediately falling asleep.

  
Curt offered his hand to Owen, and he helped him off the ground. Owen smiled at Curt after he was standing, and his hands lingered in Curt’s a moment longer than they should have.

  
“Curt, I was thinking...” Owen still had a hold of Curt’s hands. He took a deep breath before he continued.

  
“Maybe after my appointment, we could go out together, on a real date...?” He bit his lip nervously, worrying that maybe he had misread things between them.

  
Curt’s eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth, but no noises came out. Owen looked down and let go of Curt’s hands. Immediately, Curt was reaching for them. “I- yeah. I’d like that, Owen. I’d like that a lot.” He looked up at Owen with a small grin, laughing quietly.

  
Owen grinned right back at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Good. I’d like it too, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww homosexuals


	5. Rejoice and Love Yourself Today, ‘Cause Baby You Were Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehe gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww homosexuals (just for you Corn)

Holy shit. Holy shit. Owen Carvour had just asked him out on a date. On a _date._ With _Owen Carvour._

_Curt Mega was going on a date with Owen Carvour._

Curt’s mind was reeling. Maybe Owen wasn’t being clear, and he meant to ask Nick... But he’d said a real date. A real date... would be real people, right?

Curt’s mouth was still trying to catch up with his mind, but Owen withdrew his hands from Curt’s, and he immediately missed their warmth. Without thinking, Curt reached for them again. He almost regretted it, but upon seeing Owen’s hopeful expression, he found that he didn’t regret it at all. He looked down, if for no other reason than to hide the blush across his face. “I- yeah. I’d like that, Owen.” A beat. “I’d like that a lot.” He glanced up to meet Owen’s gaze, unable to contain the happiness on his face.

“You’re good to go, Mr. Graham.” The nurse helping the two smiled brightly at them. Curt watched Owen roll his ankle around, as if he was testing it. Curt offered him his shoe, smiling at him. “Good job, babe. You followed instructions, for once, and it benefitted you.”

Owen glared over at him before laughing. “Oh, sod off. You’re the one always acting without a plan, love.” He took the shoe and put it on, kicking his leg at Curt playfully. “Besides, you know I always follow the rules.”

Curt raised his eyebrows and laughed sarcastically. “Tell that to your lawyer, Logan. Need I remind you, that _is_ how we met.”

The nurse cleared her throat and smiled politely at the two. It was one of those smiles that people in customer service have to be good at; the one where you’re tired of your job, and clients, but you have to pretend like they’re wonderful and smart and know everything.

Both boys looked down, smiling at the ground. “Sorry, ma’am,” Owen said. “We’ll be going now.” He offered his hand to Curt and gestured toward the door. “Shall we, darling?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Curt grabbed Owen’s hand and winked at him. Owen hesitated a second before following Curt.

The two walked down the street together, sharing flirtatious glances and playful shoves at each other. A few people passing tried to subtly take pictures of them, but the two spies noticed every single one. Owen made a note to wink at each photographer before kissing the side of Curt’s forehead. Each time, even though Curt was prepared for it after the first time, he still blushed madly.

Now that they were going on a date, all the feelings Curt had for Owen were surfacing. He felt cockier. He felt like he could do anything, especially with Owen at his side. Sweet, wonderful Owen.

“So, Owen-”

“ _Nick_ ,” Owen warned him. Curt sighed and continued.

“Logan, where are we going on our date?”

Owen smiled sweetly over at him. “What about a nice brunch place? Then, I figure, I could take you home, and kiss you until you see stars, hm?”

Curt blushed darkly and jerked his head around to face the other. “You can’t just say things like that!”

Owen chuckled and squeezed Curt’s hand. “What if I told you I meant it? Those were my plans,” Owen paused and leaned close to Curt’s ear, whispering so only he could hear. “Curtis.”

Curt swallowed and nodded, trying to keep some of his dignity. “I- erm- ah... Yeah. Okay.”

Owen smirked and let go of Curt’s hand to wrap his arm around Curt’s waist. “Do you want to just skip to the second part?”

Curt shook his head. “No, Owen, we’re going to do this right.”

Owen nodded once and smiled softly at the other. “As you wish.”

Owen took Curt to a cheap brunch place, hoping that no one there would recognize them. Their plan seemed to work, so they didn’t bother using their fake names. Seeing as the place was fairly small, so were the tables. Owen kept brushing his knee against Curt’s, successfully flustering the other every time.

“So, Curt, what do you do outside of work?” Owen stirred the tea he had ordered, tapping the spoon on the side to drain the excess liquid off of it. Curt had thought about making a stereotyping joke, but he decided against it.

Curt thought for a second before responding. “Well, not much. I’m always busy. Sometimes I visit my mom. Um... And I think about y-” Curt stopped himself. He couldn’t just tell Owen he thought about him in his free time on their first date. “I think about your agency. I always wonder how similar our training is to each other.”

Owen nodded, not seeming to notice Curt’s almost slip up. “We can go in depth on that later. Since I’m sure you’re curious, I’ll tell you what I do. I play Zelda, obviously. I live with my two youngest sisters, so our flat is pretty cluttered. I bake, I read, and recently I started drag. Outside of Logan. Something about it... It’s fun. I think that I’ll keep Logan as my alter ego after this mission is over.”

Curt was surprised by Owen’s last answer. “Really? I could have sworn you hated it.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I do. Putting on all the makeup, all the looks I get from people, I hate it so much. But, in the moment, when people are looking at Logan, and they see him as a king. _That’s_ what I like. The other stuff is just side effects.”

A couple walked in and sat near them. The woman’s perfume wafted heavily over to their table. Curt sighed, knowing that his inevitable headache would come soon.

“Okay, Curt, what about... your favorite part of the job?” Owen took a sip of his tea. Curt wasn’t sure how, since he could see it was still steaming, but he figured an experienced tea drinker would know what to do to avoid burning their tongue.

“Near death experiences.” Curt decided as soon as he said it that he regretted his answer, but it was true. “Before you go calling me things I’m not, let me explain. The whole... knowing you’re staring death in the face, and defying it, it’s just- it's a high like no other. I love the action.”

Owen nodded along thoughtfully. “I can understand that. My answer is similar to yours too, actually. Just, don’t go assuming things about me. I like killing people. Not the actual act of taking someone’s life, but the sense of power behind it. Knowing that we’re saving the day, and that we’re ridding the world of evil.”

Owen’s answer chilled Curt. He tried to understand where he was coming from, but he couldn’t. Killing people was one of his least favorite parts of the job, second only to paperwork. “Got a bit of a god complex, Carvour?”

“Perhaps,” Owen said jokingly. Curt rested his chin in the palm of his hand as they sat, hiding the fact that the woman’s perfume was getting to him. He guessed he had about ten good minutes before his vision got spotty. He debated telling Owen about his headache, but he really didn’t want to ruin their first date.

“Do you have a favorite movie?” Owen’s teacup was now empty. Curt hadn’t even taken a sip of the iced lemonade he’d ordered yet.

“Die Hard.” Owen busted out laughing at Curt’s answer.

“Oh, you would like Die Hard. I bet you’re one of the people that calls it a Christmas movie, aren’t you?”

“Because it is!”

“No, it’s not, love. It just takes place around Christmas.”

“What even qualifies something to be a Christmas movie then?”

“A moral of the story that has to do with forgiving people around the holiday season.”

“The government forgave John for blowing up the building.”

The two bickered back and forth, their conversation growing more animated by the minute. All of the sudden, a wave of nausea hit Curt. He stopped, mid-sentence, and held his head in his hands.

Owen’s smile fell. “Curt, are you alright?”

Curt nodded, worried that if he opened his mouth to speak, he might hurl.

Owen stood up and came around the table to crouch beside him. “Please tell me what’s going on, love.”

Curt inhaled deeply, breathing out the word “migraine” before a second wave of nausea hit him. Owen nodded and rubbed Curt’s back soothingly.

“Alright, let’s get you home, dear.” He helped Curt to stand, leaving a ten-dollar bill on their table and walking out.

Their walk home was brisk and uneventful. Curt kept his eyes squeezed shut and Owen kept his arm around Curt. Once they reached the house, Owen opened the door and led Curt upstairs to their bedroom, making sure to keep all the lights off. He sat Curt down on the bed and walked away.

Owen rushed into their kitchen, rummaging around their medicine cabinet for some painkillers. He grabbed a bottle and hastily filled a glass of water. The way Curt just stopped, out of nowhere, it scared him. He grabbed Kate on his way by and put her in his pocket.

Once he was up the stairs, he heard various sounds of vomiting from the bathroom. Owen put Kate down on the bed and walked into the bathroom, still holding the glass of water and pills. “Curt, are you okay?”

Curt vomited again, shaking his head. Owen grabbed a washcloth from under their sink and got it damp. He sighed and dabbed it at Curt’s forehead. “I don’t want you taking your medicine until after your nausea is gone. You might vomit it back up, and we wouldn’t want that.”

Curt nodded and sat back on his knees. He looked like he might topple over at any moment, so Owen pulled him against his chest and held him. “You’re okay, love.”

Curt leaned into Owen’s arms willingly and started crying. Owen was surprised, to say the least. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I ruined our date.” Curt brought his hand up to wipe his tears away. Owen used his own thumb to help, shushing him.

“You didn’t ruin anything. I had a lot of fun, Curt.” He kept his hand on Curt’s cheek and cradled his face.

Curt sniffled and shook his head. “No, I did ruin it. We had to leave early, and- and now you can’t kiss me until I see stars like you promised-”

Owen cut Curt off with a laugh. “Oh, Curt, is that really why you’re upset?” He brought the washcloth up to wipe the corners of Curt’s mouth. After that, he gave Curt the glass of water and opened the bottle of pills for him. Curt took them and gave Owen the glass back.

“Yes. I just threw up. And I was really looking forward to it...”

Owen winked at Curt before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of mints, thanking his past self for being such an experienced flirt. “I was looking forward to it too. Plus, I always have mints on me, just in case.” He opened the pack and ate one before offering one to Curt. Curt ate it, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Let’s get you into bed, Mr. Headache.” Owen stood up and offered his hand to Curt. Curt looked rather sad. “I’ll kiss you in a minute, love. For now, bedtime for Curtis.”

Curt glared at him as he used his full name. Owen just laughed and escorted him into their bedroom. He moved Kate out of the way, holding her as Curt got settled. Once Curt was situated, Owen put Kate beside him.

Curt looked up at Owen. “You’re not staying...?”

Owen raised one of his eyebrows, not even considering that as a possibility. “Of course, I'll stay” He slid into the other side of the bed beside Curt, wrapping his arm around the other. Curt looked up at him expectantly. Owen frowned slightly. “What?”

Curt groaned in frustration. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Owen laughed and sighed. “Sorry, love, simply teasing. I’ll kiss you, if you want.” He grabbed Curt’s chin in between his thumb and index finger and pulled him close, their lips almost touching. He took a deep breath and closed the gap.

Kissing Curt was wonderful. Owen kept his lips fairly closed, seeing as Curt had just thrown up. Curt did the same, probably thinking the same thing. Owen pulled away after a moment, his face flushed. “Take a nap, Curt.”

Curt laughed and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his face into the space between Owen’s neck and his shoulder.

Week eight ended with both of their lips swollen, and their hearts full of admiration for the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Homosexuals :)


End file.
